User talk:Lampbane
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Lampbane! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Anthony Brevelle page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 19:27, 19 May 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. "A Historic" vs "An Historic" We've (for arcane reasons) chosen to use "an historic" here on MA rather than "a historic" (at least partly because in Trek canon, they word it as "an historic"), despite it being of questionable American vs UK grammar styling. Just to let you know. -- sulfur 15:34, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for letting me know about the style preference; I checked the style guide and other relevant pages for this before I edited and found nothing. I should note that it's inconsistent on the site; I found both instances in plenty in the database so I also assumed it was not a hard rule. If I am mistaken and there is in fact a style guide section on this very grammatical subject please direct me to it, if there is not, it would be nice to have one. - Lampbane 15:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) It's one of those things that should be in a style guide, but like many other things... isn't yet. Around the site, it should not be consistent (except in quotes), as I went and updated about 10 instances of it to make it a bit more consistent. :) -- sulfur 17:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC)